Fawn Dragneel
Fawn Dragneel is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the younger sister of Natsu and Zeref Dragneel, as well as the only daughter of Igneel. Appearance Fawn is extremely symmetrical in appearance, being completely 50/50 in almost every aspect. She is of above average height but exactly average weight. Her clothing tends to change. Personality Fawn is confident, cheeky, quick-witted, and possesses a sharp tongue. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and is an undyingly loyal friend. She also jokes around a lot, but has amazing grades and keeps track of her life in a very organized and collected manner. Fawn's down-to-earth nature is what attracts many friends towards her. She is very selfless and would give her life up for a loved one if the situation called for it. Otherwise, she is very stable in self-esteem. Magic and Abilities [[Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic|'Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic']]' - '''Fawn's most developed and strongest power. She calls upon the cosmos and her former dragon, Cosmicira, whom she vaguely remembers due to departing from her at a young age. Basic '''Cosmic Dragon's Roar '(宇宙の咆哮 Uchū no Hōkō): A rush of cosmic flames are released from Fawn's mouth as she hits her target. Cosmic Dragon's Wing Attack '(宇宙の翼撃 Uchū no Yokugeki): Fawn spawns a series of cosmic flames from her arms and hits the target. '''Cosmic Dragon's Claw '(宇宙の鉤爪 Uchū no Kagizume): From her feet, cosmic flames appear while doing a spin, and the flames go forward. 'Cosmic Dragon's Crushing Fang '(宇宙の砕牙 Uchū no Saiga): Fawn's hand is in cosmic flames, and the opponent is hit by her fingers in a claw-like motion. 'Cosmic Dragon's Flame Fort '(宇宙の炎の砦 Uchū no honō no toride): Cosmic flames surround Fawn and hit a target that attempts to break the fort or get near. 'Cosmic Dragon's Elevation '(宇宙の標高 Uchū no hyōkō): Fawn is lifted into the air by cosmic flames, which then shoot down at the target. 'Cosmic Dragon's Fiery Path '(宇宙の燃える道筋 Uchū no moeru michisuji): A path made of cosmic flames stretching as long as the distance from Fawn to the target appears, hitting the latter with a burst. 'Cosmic Dragon's Leap '(宇宙の飛躍 Uchū no hiyaku): Little jumps of cosmic flames make their way to the target. This spell is quite weak and can easily be bounced off. '''Cosmic Sweep (宇宙のスイープ Uchū no suuipu): Fawn's target is hit in a brush-like motion, similar to a broom sweeping away dust. Advanced Evolutionary Cosmic Ray '(進化宇宙線 Shinka uchūsen): Thousands of rays of cosmic flames emerge from Fawn's entire body. '''Cosmic Intersection '(宇宙交差点 Uchū kōsaten): Large and burning lines of cosmic flames intersect and hit the target dozens of times. 'The Broken Flame: Purple Cosmos '(壊れた炎: 紫のコスモス 壊れた kowareta honō: Murasaki no kosumosu): Purple flames called upon from none other than the cosmos themselves form into Fawn's bodily shape, separate from her body, and hit the target at least a hundred times. 'Quiet Fire: Cosmicira's Ultimate Quest '(静かな火: Cosmicira の究極の探求 Shizukana hi: Cosmicira no kyūkyoku no tankyū): With Cosmicira's spirit by her side, millions of cosmic flames erupt, shake the solid earth, and hit the target. 'Cosmicira's Calling! Advanced Cosmic Dragon's Roar '(Cosmicira の電話!進化した宇宙竜の咆哮 Cosmicira no denwa! Shinka shita uchū ryū no hōkō): A much, much more powerful version of Cosmic Dragon's Roar. Cosmicira and Fawn roar at the same time: both spells join forces, making a much larger and more effective attack, hitting the target. A very weak target can even die with this attack. 'Heart of Cosmicira '(心の Cosmicira: kokoro no Cosmicira): Cosmicira's spirit enters Fawn's body, and summons nearly every attack she can generate, and hits the target. 'Galaxy Cosmo Slaying: The Medication Antidote '(ギャラクシーコスモ殺害: 薬の解毒剤 gyarakushīkosumo satsugai yaku no gedokuzai): Fawn's most powerful and advanced spell. This calls for the entire universe to contribute to the attack, restoring the stamina and power of any of her injured allies, and draining the target of all it's life. Fawn has never used this spell because of the danger that comes with it, but has read about it in The Cosmo Novel. [[Psychic Ability|'''Psychic Ability]]' -' Fawn's ability to read people's minds, to know answers to things, and to know what will happen later on. Before, she had trouble controlling the power and could read others' thoughts that probably should have been kept secret. Nowadays, however, the ability is fully mastered by her. History X773 February 4 - 3-year-old Fawn, abandoned by Cosmicira, is found by Natsu and Igneel in a forest, and is taken in by them. X775 April - Fawn goes to kindergarten at Hoshiko Nara Kindergarten (星子奈良幼稚園 Hoshiko Nara yōchien). X776 April 1 - Fawn starts school in first grade at Nakamura Sun Elementary School (中村日小学校 Nakamura Hi shōgakkō). July 7 - Igneel disappears, leaving Natsu and Fawn to fend for themselves. August 29 - Natsu and Fawn find Dor on the beach and take her in to live with them. X782 Lisanna, Fawn's childhood friend, "dies". April - Fawn starts middle school at Magnolia Town Junior High School (マグノリアタウン中学校 Magunoria Taun chūgakkō). X784 July 4 - Fawn meets Lucy Heartfilia (Fanon). X785 April - Fawn starts high school at Magnolia Town High School (マグノリアタウン高校 Magunoria Taun kōkō). X788 March - Fawn graduates high school. April - Fawn begins university. X791 Fawn partakes in the Grand Magic Games. X792 Fawn marries Satoshi. 100 Questions Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragneel Family Category:Female